UN MUNDO
by Uchiha.Cloud-Reiko
Summary: Un amor prohibido, unos cuantos obstáculos para los hermanos Uchiha, en especial para Sasuke el cual ama a su hermano más que a nada a esto se le llama UN MUNDO Itasasu Itachi


**UN MUNDO :D**

Sasuke. 13 años de edad. Un neko de ojos azabache profundo, cabello alborotado del mismo color que sus ojos, unas orejas negras con un interior blanco, una cola negra muy sedosa y unos colmillos tan cortantes como los de un neko real. Sí, así es Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha.18 años de edad. Neko, con unos ojos carmesí intenso, un cabello sujeto de una coleta larga de un color azabache oscuro, unas orejas como las de Sasuke, una cola azabache e igual que su hermano unos colmillos, pero los del Uchiha mayor son más grandes.

Así son los hermanos Uchiha. Aunque hace falta agregar unos detalles: Sasuke, el menor de los dos, es un otaku, le encata ir a las convenciones anime. Itachi pues gusta un poco el anime, pero no es para decir que es otaku, él gusta más de la música en especial rock, de hecho tiene un grupo musical llamado "Akatsuki".

Vivían en la ciudad de Japón.

**Una mañana de Diciembre**

-¡Aniki!- llamaron al otro lado de su puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¡Aniki!- se volvió a escuchar. -¡Se te hará tarde Aniki!

Al fin se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un peliazabache con unos ojos carmesí, no tenía una cara de alegría que digamos.

-¿Quién llegará tarde? Ésos idiotas son los que llegan muy temprano- Se defendió el mayor.

-Pero… el hecho de que seas el iniciador y vocalista del grupo no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras- le reprochó el menor.

-Que va… etto… Otouto…- le llamó

-Dime- Endulzó un poco más su tono de voz.

-¡¿Por qué te vestiste de una rata amarilla?!- Itachi le miraba con una cara de "WTF?! O_O"

-Ah, ¿esto?, me estoy probando mi cosplay de pikachu ¿Qué tal me queda?- le preguntó a su hermano ansioso por la respuesta de éste.

Debía admitirlo, Sasuke se veía un tanto tierno con ése traje, no resistió a la tentación y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-A… ¡Aniki!- Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante la acción de su hermano.

-A decir verdad, ése traje te queda perfecto- Itachi apretó un poco más el abrazo.

-A… Arigato- el ojiazabache estaba ruborizado. El hecho de tener 13 años no le quitaba su ternura.

Ser más que hermanos… **¿Es pecar?**

Se apartaron un poco y el portador de la coleta tomó del mentón del peliazabache, se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de éste. Por su parte, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que seguía.

Se hundieron en un beso tierno al principio, pero Itachi lo profundizó adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de su hermanito, el cual se dejó llevar. A decir verdad aunque Sasuke ya haya recibido ése tipo de besos, no los ha sabido seguir, así que sólo de deja llevar. Y así continuó el beso por varios minutos, pero el pequeño Uchiha como dije antes no podía seguir esos besos y le faltaba el oxígeno así que le empujó levemente.

-Aniki, no puedo ir a tu ritmo- le dijo el pequeño un poco agitado.

-Gomen, pero eres tan irresistible- apretó el cuerpo del contrario con el suyo.

-// los brazos de Aniki, me hacen sentir… cómodo y protegido//- pensó Sasuke.

-Otouto…- Le llamó el mayor.

-Dime, Aniki- el menor tenía una sonrisita.

-Ésta tarde me gustaría presentarte a alguien muy importante, no te preocupes, utiliza la ropa que quieras- le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Puedo…

-Exceptuando ése traje de pikachu- le interrumpió el mayor.

-Aff… okey- se resignó Sasuke.

Y así pasó una tarde casi completa, Sasuke salió del instituto, Itachi volvió a casa. El menor se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo tarea así que no se percató de la llegada de su hermano con cierta compañía.

-¡Otouto!, ¡¿Puedes bajar por favor?!- le pidió el mayor desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy!- gritó éste desde la planta alta.

Bajando se fue dando cuenta de que la compañía de su hermano era una conejita, de unos 18 años, con sus orejitas rosa claro y una colita esponjosa del mismo color. De cabello rosa, venía vestida de un mini short, una blusa de tirantes roja, escotada que dejaba ver sus bien desarrollados senos, las uñas con esmalte azul aqua y maquillaje, los labios con lápiz labial carmesí, delineador negro, las pestañas decoradas con rímel negro.

-Sasuke, te presento a Sakura- dijo Itachi separándose un poco de la chica para poder dejar que su hermano la viera.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san- le regaló una sonrisita el menor de los Uchiha.

-¡Qué hermoso! ¿Éste es tu hermanito que tanto me presumías?- Se emocionó la pelirosa

¿Le presumía? Sasuke se sintió especial ante esa declaración

-Se nota que mi cuñadito tiene algo de su hermano- presumió Sakura.

-¿Cu…Cuñado?- El peliazabache menor estaba atónito.

-Exacto Otouto, Sakura es mi novia- El mayor tenía una gran sonrisa.

Itachi era un cínico, decirle así como así que ésa chica es su novia. Sasuke se sentía a morir, se suponía que él era lo más importante para su hermano… él mismo se lo había dicho antes.

-A… Aniki- sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué te pasa peque…

-¡No me toques!- el ojiazabache golpeó la mano de Sakura, haciéndole un gesto no muy amigable.

Al principio le había simpatizado, pero ahora la odiaba.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No seas maleducado!- Le alzó la voz Itachi tomándolo del brazo que golpeó la mano de la pelirosa

-¿Ani… ki?- el peliazabache se sorprendió demasiado, su hermano nunca le había gritado en toda su vida… Bueno, hasta ahora.-M… me lastimas- el agarre era demasiado fuerte, su hermano nunca lo había lastimado antes.

-¡No me interesa! ¡A Sakura no la vuelvas a tocar! ¡¿Me entendiste?!- Itachi presionó más el agarre.

-S… Sí, Aniki- Le estaba lastimando demasiado. Pero a lo lejos el pequeño pudo notar una gran sonrisa en esa pelirosa causante de todo este lio.

-¡Itachi-kun! ¡No es para tanto!- la pelirosa separó al poseedor de la coleta de su hermanito.-No lo maltrates así.

-No entiendo como puedes defender así a éste malcriado-Itachi hizo una mueca.

-Aniki… ¡ANIKI NO BAKA!- corrió a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El ojicarmesí no hizo caso al comentario de su hermanito y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su conejita.

**Humillado…**

**Traicionado…**

**Odiado…**

Así se sentía Sasuke después de ésa escena en la planta baja. Una piedra hizo un ruido al estrellarse en su ventana, el peliazabache se asomó y ahí encontró al zorrito pelirubio, con esa colita de zorro naranja y sus orejas de zorro naranjas con blanco. Su mejor amigo y su confidente.

Abrió la ventana.

-¡Sasuke-teme!- Le saludó el zorrito.

-¡Sshh!– le calló el neko haciéndole una señal con el dedo índice en sus labios. Después siguió una señal para que subiera, a la que hizo caso el zorrito.

El pelirubio le hizo caso y subió por la planta que crecía en la pared, trepando y trepando hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-teme? ¿Por qué no mejor entrar por la puerta?- dijo casi susurrando el ojiazul.

-Aniki… Aniki tiene novia, y se han de estar besando, aparte Aniki me maltrató- Sasuke dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-Sasuke… Aquí estaremos Gaara y Naruto o sea yo para apoyarte, ¿Vale?- Trató de animarle el rubio.

-Arigato, Naruto- le sonrió.

De repente entró por la ventana el pelirojo del que antes hablaban, Gaara, un zorrito con su cola anaranjada y unas orejas anaranjadas con blanco, el párpado inferior remarcado con negro, cabello rojizo, y ojos celestes. Vestía una camiseta negra del anime Bleach, unos jeans azul claro y unos converse rojos. (13 años)

Naruto vestía una camiseta naranja con negro del anime Hellsing con unos jeans oscuros y unos vans negros. (13 años)

Sasuke usaba una camiseta azul oscuro de Death Note, unos jeans blancos y unos vans blancos con cintas negras.

-¿Alguien me llamó?- sonrió del lado el zorrito recién llegado.

-¡Gaara-chan!- Se alegró el zorrito rubio de verlo.

-// Vaya, al menos Naruto y Gaara se siguen queriendo como siempre//- El neko azabache sintió un poco de envidia al ver esa escena. Le recordaba a su hermano y él antes de que la molestia rosa llegara.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Itachi se encontraba la pareja dormida, bueno exceptuando a uno de ellos, el Uchiha mayor estaba despierto, con una cara de tristeza, se vistió y se levantó, caminando hacia el cuarto de su hermano menor. Escuchó ruidos. Ruidos los cuales no le parecieron en absoluto.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-baka! Ahí no-

-Anda teme, bien que te está gustando- se escuchaba pervertido.

-¡Ah! ¡N… Naruto!- le reclamó.

En ése instante entró Itachi al cuarto, sólo fue su mente pervertida la que le hizo alucinar que su otouto perdía su ternura (por así decirlo).

-¿Q… Qué demonios hacen?- cuestionó extrañado.

Sasuke volteó la cara ignorándolo, Gaara siguió jugando XBOX 360, así que Naruto respondió.

-Mimando las orejas de Sasuke-teme y dándole masaje en éstas, pero tiene demasiadas cosquillas jeje- Respondió sin parar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Es cierto eso Otouto?- cuestionó divertido.

El menor no respondió.

-¿Otouto?- cuestionó de nuevo.

Siguió sin responder. Mientras Naruto acariciaba las orejitas de Sasuke haciendo que a éste le causara estremecerse ruborizándose. Itachi estaba celoso.

-¡Dobe! ¡Te dije que ahí no!- Le reclamó el ojiazabache al sentir una caricia que lo hizo ruborizarse.

-Etto… Naruto, creo que yo me debería encargar. Tú descansa- Le dibujó una falsa sonrisa el ojicarmesí.

-C… Claro- le dio el cepillo al mayor.-Gaa-chan, vámonos- Le llamó el pelirubio al pelirojo.

-Buff… ya estaba en el nivel 5- reprochó Gaara apagando la consola y levantándose.

Y así se fueron los 2 chicos.

-Bien Otouto, ¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó divertido el mayor.

-L… Listo ¿Para qué?- Sasuke estaba un tanto nervioso.

El poseedor de la coleta comenzó a lamer las orejitas de su hermano, éste solo daba empujoncitos para alejarlo, pero por dentro no quería que se separara de él. El mayor se detuvo.

-Tienes su olor…- dijo sin sentido alguno Itachi.

-¿Ah?- No entendió que quiso decir su hermano.

-Tienes el olor de el idiota de Naruto impregnado en tus orejas- Torció la boca en modo de desaprobación. –Pero se puede solucionar- miró pervertida mente a su hermanito.

-¿Ah?- El pequeño seguía sin entender.

Itachi se acercó de nuevo a esas orejitas azabache, se acercó a la derecha, al principio la lamió pero después comenzó a presionar un poco con sus colmillos, esto le molestó un poco a Sasuke.

-¡Nh! ¿Qué haces?- se quejó.

No respondió, siguió con lo que estaba. Ahora presionó con más fuerza sus colmillos contra la oreja de su hermanito haciendo que brotara sangre, siguió con esa mordida dolorosa para su hermano menor haciendo que cada vez más y más sangre brotara.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Aniki eso duele!- frunció el ceño, pero aún así tenía lágrimas del dolor recorriendo sus mejillas.

Itachi siguió presionando, cada vez más fuerte haciendo que Sasuke llorara un poco más, el pequeño lo empujaba con más fuerza, pero su hermano era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¡ANIKI POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE!- Le suplicaba el menor aún con lágrimas.

A Itachi le gustaba un tanto ver a su hermanito suplicándole, pero esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas… lo hacían sentir culpable.

-Ésta ya está- afirmó dejando la orejita que lastimaba.

El menor estaba agitado de tanto haber gritado, pero cuando Itachi había dicho eso se sintió aliviado. De hecho, no sabía cuando, pero ya se encontraba recostado debajo de su hermano, con éste encima.

De repente su hermano se acercó a la orejita izquierda, hizo el mismo proceso que con la otra. Haciendo que el menor llorara.

Pero ésta vez no sólo le dio empujones, sino que le dio una mordida en el brazo a su hermano, haciendo que brotara sangre. Pero a éste no le interesó y siguió con lo suyo.

-Ahora sí, ese olor se fue- dijo aliviado el mayor.

Pero antes de que pudiera aliviarse del todo, recibió un empujón de su hermano haciendo que se separaran bruscamente.

-¡ITACHI NO BAKA!- gritó enfadado con sus ojitos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Gomen… pero me dan celos cuando te veo reír junto con Naruto- Abrazó a Sasuke con mucha fuerza, haciendo que éste se sintiera protegido.

-A… niki- susurró Sasuke pero los recuerdos de hace unas horas vinieron a su mente, haciendo que separara el abrazo.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa Otouto?- Itachi quedó confundido.

-Hmp. Sakura te ha de estar esperando, pude escucharlos desde acá- quedó cabizbajo dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-S… Sasuke- hace unos momentos apenas y recordaba a su novia -… Sakura se ganó mi corazón, pero sigo sintiendo algo por ti.- abrazó a su hermano por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó alejándose del él.

-Yo… Sasuke…

-¡Sasuke nada! Tú sé feliz con tu novia, yo no te lo prohibiré- trató de dibujar una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa bajó hasta convertirse en una cara triste, junto con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Itachi se sentía a morir con ver a su hermano así.

-¡Sasuke! Yo…

Pero alguien abrió la puerta…


End file.
